As an example of a known recording apparatus, there has been an ink jet printer having: a conveyance belt looped around three rollers which are a drive roller, a driven roller, and a tension roller; a conveyance roller which is biased towards the driven roller and which conveys a sheet (recording medium) sandwiched between the conveyance roller and the conveyance belt; and an electrostatic attraction force generator disposed between the drive roller and the driven roller, which generates an electrostatic attraction force on the conveyance belt.
In this ink-jet printer, the electrostatic attraction force generator has a comb shaped electrode plate and an earth plate. With application of voltage to the electrode plate, an electrostatic attraction force is generated on the conveyance belt. This electrostatic attraction force attracts, to the conveyance belt, a sheet sandwiched by the conveyance belt and the conveyance roller while the sheet is conveyed to an area where the sheet faces a record head which then forms an image on the sheet.